


you cant play the license plate game on an empty highway, so,

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Preacher [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you looked at the model of Jesse’s truck, y’know, at its stats and features and all that, it’d call itself a three-seater.</p><p>That’s a fucking <i>lie</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you cant play the license plate game on an empty highway, so,

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/147267209549/could-you-maybe-write-a-road-trip-fic-for-the)! leah if you have an ao3 hmu so i can Officially dedicate this u3u

If you looked at the model of Jesse’s truck, y’know, at its stats and features and all that, it’d call itself a three-seater.

That’s a fucking _lie_.

Cassidy’s in the middle ‘seat’ because, while him and Tulip are just about tied for who’s the lankiest fucker, it’s easier to keep him out of the sun if he’s not at the window.

The truck is too old to have a CD player, and that alone cast some doubt on whether it’d make it to Kansas for the thing Jesse and Tulip need to pick up. It’s apparently got something to do with the past–specifically, _their_  past, the parts of it they share–and Cassidy’s doing just fine not asking.

Except that he really regrets tagging along.

“You didn’t have to come,” Tulip snaps the fifth time he looks out all the windows at the nothingness around them and very plainly groans about it.

“I–” “–He did,” Jesse and Cassidy both say. Cassidy laughs and mutters a ‘jinx’, but Jesse frowns harder.

“I wouldn’t trust him to water the plants,” Jesse clarifies. “I’m not leaving him alone with the church.”

“Emily’d be there too,” Cass reminds him, but it’s quiet enough that Tulip thinks they’ve had this argument already, and he isn’t looking to have it again.

She can think of a few ways they could pass the time, and grins to herself when she lets her mind wander a bit, but she knows Jesse wouldn’t let her. Cass’d be up for it, of course, but he’s up for everything at all times and ‘mutual handjob line’ is probably already in his vocabulary.

“What’re you smiling about? Desert ain’t that pretty, love.”

She shoves Cassidy, which knocks him into Jesse, and the truck swerves a bit. Oops.

“No roughhousing,” Jesse says, not for the first time and not for the last.

“I’m not,” she insists, and Cassidy nods too. Jesse rolls his eyes at their innocent smiles, because neither of them has been that innocent since they were born, probably, and even then he’s got his doubts. He’s known Tulip his whole life and he can’t remember a time she wasn’t the devil.

The ride goes on in silence for maybe ten more minutes before Tulip sighs, turns to them both, and drawls, “Y’all wanna make this go a little faster?”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
